Hannibal
by Phangirl1986
Summary: Hannibal from POTO. Uses POTO soundtrack with rewritten lyrics. Act I Scene 1 Overture/Hannibal Rehearsal 2 Music of the Night 3 Don Juan Triumphant 4 Down Once More/Past the Point of No Return 5 All I ask of You Act II 1 Masquerade/ Why so Silent 2 Wishing you were somehow here again 3 Angel of Music 4 POTO/ Prima Donna 5 POTO 6 Twisted every way 7 Think of Me


HANNIBAL by Eugenie

Musical scores by Andrew Lloyd Webber, used in the Phantom of the Opera 1986/7. Partially rearranged and lyrics rewritten.

ACT I

Prologue- 1886

A Victorian gentleman is visiting the ruins of Carthage.

Guide: There, Monsieur. The ruins of Carthage.

(points)

Gentleman: Thank you. Is there anything you might know about this ruin?

Guide: I tell you, monsieur- for ten francs.

Gentleman: Five. Five francs, no more.

Guide: Eight then, monsieur.

(Gentleman nods in agreement and he is paid)

Gentleman: Now then, man. What is this place?

Guide: The legends say , thousands of years ago, the great city of Carthage stood here, and her last Queen, Elissa of Dido, brought the empire to an end because of love affair…

(Sun has been lowering throughout the prologue, and by now it is dark. Overture begins after the word 'strange', and swirling green light patterns pass as the audience is taken back in time)

Scene 1- 170 BC

Queen Elissa is visiting Hannibal's encampment outside Carthage

(OVERTURE, then lights come on)

Elissa: This trophy (lifts severed Roman general's head)

From our saviours

From the defeated

From the enslaving, force of Rome!

(Lights, Male Chorus and Sorelli enter)

Elissa and Sorelli: With feasting and dancing to song,

tonight in celebration

We greet our victorious throng,

Returned to bring salvation

MALE CHORUS: The trumpets of Carthage resound, the Romans hear and tremble, hark to our step on the ground, Hear the drums! (Elissa drops the head) Hannibal comes!

(Enter Hannibal)

Hannibal: Sad to return to find this land we love,

Threatened once more by Rome's far reaching grasp.

Tomorrow we shall break the chains of Rome,

Tonight rejoice- for your army has come home!

(Enter Girls' Chorus and Passarino, Girls' Chorus is led onstage by Passarino. Ballet commences)

(Ballet sees Passarino driving the slave-girls around stage. Upon climax, Girls' Chorus , led by Passarino will head to right of stage with Male Chorus, led by Sorelli, and Elissa will take centre-stage with Hannibal.)

GIRLS' CHORUS: Bid welcome to Hannibal's guests,

These elephants of Carthage,

As guides on our conquering guests,

Elissa sends,

ALL: Hannibal's friends!

(Elephant model comes onstage, Hannibal is lifted onto it by Male Chorus)

Elissa: Once more to our welcoming arms, my love returns in splendour!

Hannibal: Once more to the sweetest of charms (thrusts hand at Elissa) my heart and soul surrender!

(Choruses form semi-circle around elephant model, with Elissa, Passarino and Sorelli centerstage in front)

BOTH CHORUSES: The trumpeting elephants sound!

Hear Romans, now and tremble!

Hark to our steps on the ground!

Hear our drums!

ALL: Hannibal comes! (Hannibal unsheathes and raises sword high in triumph)

Scene 2

Late at night in Elissa's tent

(Elissa and Hannibal enter. They recline on a couch and snog.)

Elissa: Night falls, he calls,

Carthage again a proud nation

See it, hear it,

He returns to adulation,

Silently my senses,

feel his push, relentless

In my dreams, begin, to let this noble weapon in!

How my people celebrate him in the light!

But just another man in the night!

Hannibal: (uncovers her breasts)

Slowly, gently, how her body tenses,

How she sighs, abandons her defences,

How'd we come to this?

A night of premarital bliss,

Swiftly Eros' arrows take flight,

And we succumb to love's addictive bite

Elissa: (fondles his chest)

Set your heart on your most intimate desires

Stoke the flames of your heart's inner fire

(exposes his upper body)

Spread my limbs, feel your soul begin to soar!

And only then, may I ask you for more…

(they kiss intimately)

Hannibal: (strokes her neck and face)

Touch me, trust me, see our legs entwining,

Grasp me, stroke me, send your spirits flying,

Let this dream begin,

Feel your fantasies-give in!

To the urge you know that you can't ever fight,

The urge to make the pleasures of tonight.

(He tears off her dress, and snog as Hannibal closes the curtain around the couch.)

Scene 3

The following morning, Elissa arrives to bid Hannibal farewell as he leaves to fight the Romans.

(Enter Elissa, Hannibal, Sorelli, Passarino and Male Chorus)

Hannibal: Once again, I bid my nation farewell,

As I leave once again, to avenge these who fell

Sorelli: Attackers of Carthage!

Attempt to take on her teat,

We'll make them pay their bill!

Strip them of their golden fleece!

ALL: We shall triumph, once again!

(Sorelli embraces Hannibal)

Sorelli: (whispers) Return safe, my love.

Hannibal: Fear not, my sweet wife. (winks at Elissa)

My men! To arms! (unsheathes his sword)

MALE CHORUS: Men of Carthage!

For pride and love for your lady sweet!

We shall be victorious!

Serve our queen and serve her aide!

ALL: Carthage's triumph- here he comes!

(Elissa's arms outstretched to Hannibal)

(The Male Chorus, led by Passarino and Hannibal exit)

Elissa: Sorelli my faithful friend! Serve my meat and carve the lamb,

When our guests return anew,

They'll be saviours of this land!

Tonight we dine alone,

a fortnight's solitude!

After that time,

He'll return from the feud!

Then we will mellow with the wine,

When he wins back what is mine,

See how he'll triumph, then the kiss!

Making Roma pay her fine, when..

Elissa: Carthage triumphs, once again!

(The two exit)

Scene 4

The night before the attack on the Romans, Hannibal confesses his love for Elissa to Passarino, who devises a plan for Hannibal to sneak back to Carthage to see Elissa one last time before the Italian invasion.

(Enter Hannibal and Passarino)

Hannibal: Down once more, in these battles where my heart despairs,

Taken from me, the apple of my mind!

Down these paths into chaos dark as hell!

Serve my nation, serve my lady, this, my rightful place

But never to touch her in the day, is this my horrid fate?

Passarino: My lord, your army awaits!

Hannibal: (sits down at his desk and holds head in hands)

Looked up to by everyone,

Despite all that I have done

Denied a glimpse of my sweet plum,

Oh! Elissa! (sighs)

Passarino: My lord! Have you now become addicted to her flesh?

This fate which commands you to shed foreign blood,

Will also deny you the joys of of your lust.

(pats Hannibal on the shoulder)

Love, splendid thing to behold,

No backwards glances,

This passion play that's only just begun,

Tortured desires in your soul

Fate diverts you from your goal,

Now the gates stand, unlocked,

Hannibal and Passarino: Past, the point of redemption

This sweet temptation,

A nation waits, to celebrate your greats!

Passarino: Why while your life away

Whilst you're waiting for that day

when sweet Fortuna falls before you,

Hannibal and Passarino: Go, see her once again,

No use pretending,

Our passion plays out, plain for all to see,

What cruel things lie between our (Passarino: your)souls,

A passion burning like hot coals,

Now, one last chance to see, her,

Hannibal: Once, again I cry, out loud,

May I not see her?

My mind's made up, tonight, I leave,in shroud!

I love Elissa, now, you know

Passarino! Prepare a horse to Carthage! We shall proceed to Rome in half a moon!

(Hannibal storms out)

Scene 5

Elissa pining for Hannibal in her boudoir, while he returns in secret

(Enter Elissa)

Elissa: My god, is he alive,

Will he arrive,

Will he heed passion's call

Return at all?

And in the labyrinth, of heart and mind,

My God, has our love been redefined?

Inside, his mind!

(Elissa gasps)

But that night, passion took me to a strange new world,

And that night, there was sweetness in my mind,

That night took me, my soul began to soar!

Weeks ago, and now it yearns for more…

(Enter Hannibal, who hides behind the tapestry)

Hannibal:How she prays to above,

Yearns for all my love,

At last, she's here before me,

But would she like to see me,

We were once fond lovers,

Now, can I believe…

(whispers) Elissa…

Elissa: Say, you'll come to me, my love, the right time,

Say, that you'll come with the multitude,

Say you'll love me as your deepest lifeline,

All you do, there's one I'll beg of you,

Love me, please say to me you do!

(instrumental)

Elissa: All you do, there's one I'll beg of you,

Love me-

Hannibal: (steps out from behind the tapestry)

That's all I'll ever do!

(embraces Elissa intimately)

Elissa and Hannibal: Love me, however you'd like to,

Love me- that's what I'd have you do!

(tongue-kiss and snogging commence)

(enter Sorelli, who hides behind a dressing-screen)

Sorelli: My god!

My noble husband, sneaks back from his war,

And now, how you've betrayed me,

This traitor rendered faceless,

He was bound to come here,

She, whom he holds so dear,

Oh, for shame!

Elissa and Hannibal: Tell me,how you'd rather spend this lifetime,

Satisfying sexual lust so sublime,

Say, you'll have me any day,

For always,

(Elissa and Hannibal exit, Sorelli emerges, ashen-faced. She screams the next lines, fists clenched)

Sorelli: Now I see, through the shattered noble shell

Lovers, I'll see you sent to hell!

(curtain, End of Act I)

ACT II

Scene 1

Three months later, a parade is being held at the court for Hannibal, who has won a victory against Rome.

(Enter Elissa and Hannibal, Passarino, PARTYGOERS, MALE CHORUS and GIRLS' CHORUS)

(instrumental opening)

MALE CHORUS and GIRLS' CHORUS: Our parade!

Roma's soldiers,have been slain,

Our parade, show your face! In splendour and glory,

PARTYGOERS: Our parade!

Carthage's triumphant parade!

Spoils displayed, men enslaved,

So the Romans shake, and tremble.

We parade!

Hannibal's glorious day, (Hannibal comes to the front and is cheered)

Let's parade, dance unfazed,

till the spectacle astounds you!

Our parade!

Roma put in her place,

Glasses raised, turn your gaze,

to the spectacle around you!

Passarino: Come over, join our feast,

Come and see, a tamed beast,

The Roman danger, has been,

We parade for our queen,

And may her splendour never fade!

(Hannibal raises a glass, and Elissa and Passerine come join him at the front)

Hannibal: Or ever change,

What a blessed release,

Dancing in this parade!

(toasts with Elissa, and Passarino)

ALL: Our parade,

Carthage's colourful facade,

We parade! Every face,

Shining with, a hope and wonder,

We parade, dancing far into the night,

Our parade, twirl with grace, join the sea of smiles around you!

We parade, behold the wonders of our age!

We parade, for Roma, has been upstaged!

(Elissa and Hannibal dance to the side)

Hannibal: Long ago, so very long ago,

That night upon me, love bestowed,

Tell me what were you, thinking of?

Elissa: Don't pretend,

Elissa and Hannibal: ..that you don't understand our love!

(instrumental dance)

(all gather in semi circle around Elissa and Hannibal)

ALL: Our parade,

Carthage's great golden age,

This parade,

Marks the day

Hannibal defeated Roma,

Our parade,

Soon Rome will be a slave,

This parade,

Find your place, before the feast is over….

(Sorelli enters, in a dark cloak)

Sorelli: People of Carthage, beware! (interrupts)

(all turn to look at Sorelli)

Tonight , Roma lands, on our shores.

Who would stop them, you may say,

For they march toward us as of now!

(pause)

Sorelli: I beseech to you my friends-

Hannibal the Triumphant!

(Hannibal steps forward reluctantly)

Sorelli: Why's the general still here,

Our instructions were clear

For there are worse things that could happen

to all that we hold dear!

(crowd gasps)

Sorelli: I advise you leave now, sir.

For in a day, Rome shall attack! (laughs)

(torches go out suddenly, when they are relit only Sorelli's cloak is left)

Hannibal: My god!

Elissa: Stay, my love. We have no men!

Hannibal: I cannot! For if Rome attacks, we won't rejoice, and our army will nay come home!

(ALL exit, as stage darkens)

Scene 2

Elissa pining for Hannibal, for she thinks he will not return triumphant- or even at all)

(Enter Elissa, with sound of marching fading in the distance)

Elissa: My god!Carthage's saviour! He shall be killed!

(instrumental start)

Elissa: My love wanders into darkness,

Charges forward bravely,

If in battle he should succumb,

When shall happen to me?

What'd I've give to have you safe again,

What I'd give to see you now

Sometimes I sight, deep in my mind,

That night, so far away,

How my heart yearns for you once again,

Would you let your lover down,

Looking up to the stars

The cruel fate which bars,

Heavenly senses surge….

Opened up my heartache once again,

Left me feeling like a clown,

Dreaming of then,

Can you tell me when,

Or if we will meet again?

(brief interlude)

Echoes of you,

Don't help and won't soothe

My heart which asks for you!

Come and find your lover once again,

Wishing we could turn back time,

Down with a sigh,

Can you tell me why

You went to fight in vain

All those memories, all my wasted tears

They're all coming true, all my worst fears,

Please come back, tonight….

(Elissa looks up)

Elissa: Come back to me, tonight….

(stage darkens as Elissa exits)

Scene 3

Passarino talks with Hannibal before they leave to fight the Romans.

(enter Passerino and Hannibal)

Hannibal: Should I proceed? How shall we fight them,

Mere steps away from glory!

Passarino: Charge the left flank, my general

Make a good story!

Hannibal: Passarino my aide, I shall lead you,

pray we may turn back the tide,

For without our protection, Carthage shall die!

Passarino: Saviour of Carthage, bring us glory

Come, hear the voice of it!

Defender of Elissa, serve your country

Bring to us, our victory!

Hannibal: (stands up suddenly, determined)

Too long I've squandered my time here,

Drinking every wine and beer

Tomorrow we shall advance now, and

Rome will have to bow!

Passarino: General of Carthage, be our saviour

Grant to us prosperity!

Angel of Warfare, lead your people

to their final glory!

(Hannibal looks meaningfully at Passarino, and music shifts to a reprise of Act I Scene 1

Hannibal: Tommorrow I shall break the chains of Rome,

Tomorrow day, we shall defend our home!

(stage darkens, and almost immediately turns into desert scene)

Scene 4

The following morning, on a battlefield

(enter Hannibal, Passerino SUPPORTING CAST and MALE CHORUS)

(instrumental start, Hannibal raises his sword, and shouts something unintelligible)

MALE CHORUS: Of all the prophecies,

This one came true,

Romans invade our land,

Crossing the blue,

And so we fight again,

but now, we find,

the Saviour of Carthage is with us,

Among his kind!

SUPPORTING CAST: (as Romans)

This upstart nation,

murders our men,

Defeated on the land

and until when?

But Roma will triumph,

and it is said,

the saviour of Carthage will be dead,

his blood shed

Hannibal: This battle demands of them,

their hearts at most,

for us we sacrifice,

all we may boast,

And in our darkest hour,

when we are bound,

their saviour, Hannibal arrives,

to win, his crown!

(Romans charge forward, trumpets are heard, and chaos commences, and wailing to the overture's tune begins)

ALL: Hear the drums, Hannibal comes! (not to Act I Scene I music)

Hannibal: All this before my eyes,

I now can see,

Rome bears no mystery,

We cannot flee,

and if she's triumphant,

then they will find,

the saviour of Carthage isn't there,

Disgraced, defiled,

ALL: Hear the battle roar! (the wailing grows to a crescendo, with Hannibal saying ' Hear the drums!' a few times and stops, but the battle continues. Romans start to retreat, then a Roman general, stands upon a rock, and a trumpet sounds.)

Centurion: Stop! (Romans stop fleeing, but some continue fighting) Your land needs you!

Centurion: Men of Roma fight for your nation's name

How could you stand, to see your land

be defeated!  
Could you bow down to a foreign king,

Think of your state , fight for her,

Men of Roma when you raise a glass, to Roma's past, and then to us, your great leader!

Can you deny us this glorious day

Think of how the pagans scorn you!

Men of Roma sing victory's phrase,

Your friends await, to crown the great

Roman fighters!

Would you see our city aflame,

Think of the horror, and the shame

Men of Roma how dare you flee again,

You shame her name, and who's to blame

but the men there,

Can you bear to be a coward who lives

Think of the shame that brand gives!

SUPPORTING CAST: Who'd believe Elissa

happy to relive a

time when Carthage ruled these lands,

called upon Hannibal

and now behold!

although he'll fight for her he'll also die for her

He's won battles before

but nothing of this sort

for if we win this war

He will fight no more

it's just another story,

of Rome's fighting glory

Centurion: In fact, our great triumph!

SUPPORTING CAST: Men of Roma, the world is at your feet, (SUPPORTING CAST starts to defeat the MALE CHORUS,which forms a shield wall)

Your country's greats, and how we hate to be defeated

Light up Carthage with Fortuna's support!

Think, of, the triumph in store!

(MALE CHORUS shield wall breaks, and they flee offstage, with Passarino. Roman soldiers with elephants on leads come out, and the SUPPORTING CAST strikes a victorious pose)

Centurion: Think of, the triumph….

SUPPORTING CAST: … in store!

(SUPPORTING CAST goes offstage in direction of the MALE CHORUS, with the exception of two Roman soldiers who seize Hannibal, and drag him offstage in the opposite direction, followed by the Centurion. The elephants are led offstage as well.

Scene 5

The captured Hannibal is put on trial by the Roman centurion.

(enter Hannibal, in chains, with 2 Roman soldiers, and the centurion, who sits down. Hannibal is forced on his knees in front of the centurion.)

Centurion: You are dismissed. (waves hand dismissively at the guards, who exit)

Before, you troubled us,

You will, no more

And now Roma's men

at Carthage's door,

And do I really see,

This man now bound,

The Saviour of Carthage is now,

Wanted, and found!

Hannibal: Roma invades our land,

and kills our men,

And now they march on,

What'll happen then?

And in their hour of need,

Carthage, will find,

The Saviour of Carthage is now,

not in their lines!

Centurion: For fourteen long months,

You plagued the land,

And now your destiny,

is at hand,

For your depravity

Your soul must die,

The Saviour of Carthage has,

nowhere to hide!

(Sorelli enters)

Sorelli: Queen Elissa's best commander,

Betrayed, Carthage's saviour!

Hannibal: You! At the ball… It was you!

Sorelli: In all your wildest dreams,

You never knew,

That a tormented soul,

was watching you!

Corrupted general,

Now you will die!

My unfaithful husband is now,

Out of my mind!

(Sorelli begins to wail)

Sorelli: He's there, the saviour of Carthage!

Centurion: Guards! (The guards return, and unsheathes his sword!, while Sorelli continues to wail)

Hannibal: Sorelli, Please forgive me…

Centurion: You may kill him now!

(Sorelli pronounces the highest note as Hannibal is executed, stabbed in the back. He falls, lifeless)

(Guards exit with the dead Hannibal, and the Centurion follows them)

Sorelli: Now, Carthage will fall!

(she laughs, with a mad glee and exits)

Scene 6

Passarino returns to inform Elissa of Hannibal's defeat and capture. She is in her bedchamber.

(enter Elissa)

Elissa: My love!

Saviour of Carthage, where are you now,

Come to your sweet angel!

Saviour of Carthage, guard, and genius,

Come back safe to your glory

(enter Passarino, (in rags))

Passarino: My lady, beware, for our men flee!

I have brought you,

news of a terrible defeat,

the enemy surrounded, and played us

right into a trap whereupon they flayed us,

Our army ambushed, with none to save us,

And now they march to you,

No one in their way,

They march now, to us.

Elissa: But my love, is he safe,

I hear him, clear and loud,

And his voice tells me where I want to be….

With him tonight….

Passarino: Roman armies march to us,

Their line advances,

No ace to play can stop the Romans now,

They, captured our general,

And now he awaits,

his great, yet uncertain fate,

All that remains of his soul,

Would desire you to go, and leave, for

Flames will soon, befall us,

Elissa: Saviour of Carthage,

(to Passarino) You decieve me!/ Passarino: This is all that I know,

Passarino abd Elissa: No general could come, and save us now,

Passarino: Please leave now/ Elissa: Why should I believe you,

Passarino: For Rome bears down at our gates!

(stage darkens, and spotlight upon Elissa)

Elissa: All this twisted truth,

What am I to believe?

Should I risk my life,

Or seize the chance to live?

Can I leave my men,

their wives, parents, and boys,

Is it the time to leave

Or time to use my voice,

They kill without the guilt

They will murder us all,

I think that I should leave…..

And yet, I wish not to

I cannot bear to see,

the wrath of Rome's army

upon poor little Carthage!

Hannibal's voice: My love, my lady,

My queen, I am still here,

Leave Carthage now,

Live your life how,

Go, be free now!

(instrumental)

(stage is relit, as the sound of a door being smashed is heard. Men's shadows are cast on the wall)

Centurion's voice: Search the palace,

she must be found,

Bring her back to Rome unharmed,

SUPPORTING CAST's voices: Too long she's shamed us, but we avenge,

our fallen friends the martyrs,

Rome's revenge!

Elissa: Passarino?

Passarino: My lady?

Elissa: Barricade the doors. I will leave presently.

Passarino: I shall see to it, my lady.

(Passarino exits)

(instrumental, as Elissa steps through the mirror in her bedroom, and disappears, the stage darkens)

Scene 7

Elissa is now on a hill outside Carthage, and watches the city burn from a distance as she flees in a cloak

(enter Elissa)

Elissa: My poor general…

I flee my home in the darkness

Wherever you may be now,

Please, my blessing be with you,

Please, escape somehow,

(instrumental part)

Elissa: Please come back… to me!

Or at least… (instrumental start)

Think of me, Think of me fondly

Now we've said goodbye!

Remember me, every so while

Please, promise me you'll try!

On that day, that not so distant day,

When you are far away, and free,

If you ever find a moment,

Spare a thought for me!

And though it's clear, though it was always clear,

That we were never meant to be,

If you happen to remember, say you'll think of me!

Think of August when the trees were green,

Don't think about the things which might have been,

Think of me, Think of me waiting,

Silent and resigned,

Imagine me, trying so hard, to put you from my mind,

Think of me, please say you'll think of me,

Whatever else you choose to do,

There won't ever be a day, when I won't think of you!

How I wish, that you were here with me,

But has the past forgotten me,

Whatever my fate is to be,

Will you ever think of me, for…

(Elissa takes her crown off)

Flowers fade, the fruits of summer fade,

They have their seasons, as do we,

And please promise me, that sometimes, you will think..

(Elissa vocalises, exploring her range)

….of… me!

(Elissa throws her crown onto the ground, and kneels down as the last note is played. Stage darkens, and Elissa exits. When the lights come back on we are in 1886 again, and the dawn is breaking)

Epilogue-1886

Guide: So, Monsieur. The Queen of Carthage fled that night, and disappeared. Carthage was ransacked, and razed to the ground, while it's citizens were sold into slavery, and the area became a province of Rome.

Gentleman: I see. (he surveys the ruins, as he ponders the man's tale)

Guide: It almost dawn now, monsieur. I go now. You follow road to inn?

Gentleman: In a while.

(Guide exits, and wind blows. The sun starts to rise. The gentleman notices something in the ruins, and picks it up. It is Elissa's crown. He dusts it off, and holds it up, as the sun's first rays pierce the horizon behind him.)

(instrumental ending)

(stage darkens after he holds up the crown)

(curtain, end of Act II)

(END OF PLAY)


End file.
